Sextet
by Draveniel
Summary: 15 Snapshots of Kuroko and the Generation of Miracles. Rated K to be safe.


**Sextet**

 _Def.: a group of six people_

* * *

 **#1 Flame**  
Everything started with a little flame, burning brightly and getting bigger and bigger. Even though Kuroko had seen Basketball only that one time in TV, even though his own mind told him that he'd never be good enough to play the sport, that flame grew. Two years later he could prove that hard work and a dream were able to accomplish something big.

* * *

 **#2 Light**  
For Kuroko light wasn't just something that lit up the world, like the sun. In his case, it was something that let him be invisible. Something that made him disappear. Before, Kuroko disliked the light. He was jealous of everyone that shone by themselves, of everyone that made him invisible. He lives in the shadows, because he himself was one. Only in Teiko did Kuroko learn that there were also advantages to being a shadow. Because the darker the shadow, the stronger the light. And the shadow will make the light even brighter.

* * *

 **#3 Friends**  
After Ogiwara, Aomine was the first person to be something like a friend to him. Akashi, Murasakibara, Midorima and Kise were just Teammates that accepted him. Kuroko doesn't know that to them, he already is a precious friend.

* * *

 **#4 Family**  
The Generation of Miracles is something like a crazy family.

Akashi Seijuuro is the father, if only because of his role as the captain. He isn't perfect though, because he puts pressure on them all with his high expectations.

Kuroko Tetsuya is the caring mother of the lot. He supports a friendly atmosphere with his principle of fun, opposite to Akashi's discipline. Together that makes for a balanced relationship.  
Aomine Daiki, with his close relationship to Kuroko, is the strange uncle. Often repellent, but always then there's the children.

The oldest, Midorima Shintaro, is very intelligent and composed.

The middle one, Kise Ryota, demands attention and is often very annoying.

And then the youngest, Murasakibara Atsushi, a sweets-freak that hasn't found his way yet.

* * *

 **#5 Goal**  
It is Momoi's idea to write their wishes for the next year on a paper. Not everyone takes that task as serious as intended. After Akashi held his _100 games, 100 victories_ up, Kuroko stared at the wish on his paper. It was ridiculous to even write it down. He wants to let that paper disappear, maybe he can forget his dearest wish then. But Kise takes his paper, as if he knew what Kuroko had thought.  
 _I want to be seen._  
It was the following gazes, that lack of understanding, that hurt him the most.

* * *

 **#6 Distance**  
When did winning become the most important? When was it not _All for one, one for all_ anymore, but _Everyone for themselves_? Kuroko wonders when their training in the gym became the only time that they all met.

* * *

 **#7 Candle**  
Kuroko had always thought that Aomine was his light. If he got lost in his shadow, then Aomine would be the light that guided him. But that light began to change. One time it is near, and then it goes away again. One time it spends warmth, and the next moment you get burned. Kuroko got burned.

* * *

 **#8 Mirror**  
While looking into the mirror, he only sees a part of himself. Kuroko knows his expressionless eyes, but there had always been some life in them before. Now there was nothing and he realized, that this team was slowly destroying him.

* * *

 **#9 Pride**  
When Kuroko resolved himself to leave the team, he knew right away that he'd do it in secret. He had neither enough courage nor enough confidence to face his teammates.

He began packing immediately and the next morning he stands at the bus-stop. He wonders if it is pride that keeps Akashi from asking where he is going with his suitcase at five in the morning while walking along the corridors in the dorms. Or he just doesn't care.

* * *

 **#10 Tears**  
Kuroko arrives home during lunch-time. His father opens the door, surprised. His mother is in the kitchen, putting the food on the table. She observes him for a moment before spreading her arms in an inviting gesture. The whole time, Kuroko felt like he was paralyzed, cold, numb. It was only when he was in the warm embrace of his mother that he let the tears fall.

* * *

 **#11 Letter**  
Kuroko didn't leave Teiko without some kind of last message. He wrote his last words to them in a letter and placed it on his desk. It was no letter that gave a reason as for why he left, but he hoped they would understand nonetheless.  
 _I'm waiting_ _._  
Sadly, not even one of them will read the letter. Because as he closes the door, a light draft carries the letter under his bed.

* * *

 **#12 Escape**  
Even after everything that happened, Akashi wasn't angry enough, not disappointed enough, to forbid Kuroko from leaving the team. Only much later, when he thinks about Kuroko maybe escaping, does he think that they could have done something to prevent the team from falling apart. He'd just have to listen to Kuroko's unspoken words.

* * *

 **#13 Spring**  
The spring represents a new beginning. You leave behind the burdens of the last year. And although Kuroko wants to forget his past and start anew, he always thinks back to that last winter. That winter was cold, like his friends. He is two months late with answering the new-years-greetings in their group-chat. Maybe this is a new beginning. If he can't do without them, then he'll just start again.

It is not a minute later that Murasakibara asks him, if he wants to go eat some ice-cream. When he arrives at the meeting point, there, sitting next to Murasakibara, are four more people.

* * *

 **#14 Sharing**  
No one knows when exactly it started. Everyone kinda suspects it was after Kuroko leaving and before they reconciled.

09:03 Message from Kise Ryota

 _Kurokocchi, do you have time today?_

09:05 Answer to Kise Ryota  
 _I'm meeting Murasakibara-kun to eat some ice-cream._

12:34 Message from Aomine Daiki  
 _Meeting in the park, we're playing basketball. You're bringing the drinks._

12:35 Answer to Aomine Daiki  
 _I'm meeting Murasakibara-kun to eat some ice-cream._

13:17 Message from Midorima Shintaro  
 _Today's lucky item is a smoker. If you don't have it, we can get one together._

13:23 Answer to Midorima Shintaro  
 _I'm eating ice-cream with Murasakibara-kun._

13:38 Message from Akashi Seijuuro  
 _Meeting at the usual place._ _No excuses._

13:38 Message from Akashi Seijuuro  
 _Kuroko, bring you personal organizer.._

13:39 Answer to Akashi Seijuuro  
 _Murasakibara-kun and I are on the move. I don't have it with me._

13:41 Message from Akashi Seijuuro  
 _I get Monday._

13:42 Message from Midorima Shintaro  
 _Sunday is my lucky day._

* * *

 **#15 Apology**  
Kuroko just left the team one day.  
Aomine hurt Kuroko with his words.

Kise couldn't hold the team together.  
Murasakibara never even thought of having fun while playing basketball.  
Midorima relied more on Oha-Asa than on his team.  
Akashi said that damned sentence.

But that's all in the past.

* * *

 _A/N:_ Thank you for reading! Hope you liked it.


End file.
